1430s in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * John Lydgate, writes The Fall of Princes, sometime from 1431–1438; later published posthumously in 1494, with extracts published separately as Proverbs in c. 1510Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 Works published 1436: * Santillana, Comedieta de Ponça''Preminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., ''The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications 1439: * Asukai Masayo, compiler, Shinshokukokin Wakashū 新続古今和歌集 ("New Collection of Ancient and Modern Times Continued", a title which recollects the Shokukokin Wakashū) an imperial anthology of Japanese waka poetry, year of completion uncertain; compiled by the Emperor Go-Hanazono ordered it in 1433; consists of twenty volumes containing 2,144 poems; the last Imperial anthology of Japanese poems Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1430: * Antoine Busnois born about this year (died 1492), French composer and poet * Elisio Calenzio (died 1502), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Martino Filetico (died 1490), Italian, Latin-language poet * Niccolò Perotti, also known as "Perotto" or "Nicolaus Perottus", born this year, according to some sources, or 1429, according to others Stringer, Charles, "Italian Renaissance Learning and the Church Fathers", chapter in Volume 2, p 494, of Backus, Irene (editor), The Reception of the Church Fathers in the West: From the Carolingians to the Maurists], BRILL, 1997, ISBN 9004097228, ISBN 9789004097223, retrieved via Google Books on May 24, 2009, or either year, according to still othersMartial (introduction, translation and commentary by Kathleen M. Coleman), [http://books.google.com/books?id=lUi2Py9Tf5AC&printsec=frontcover#PPA185,M1 M. Valerii Martialis Liber spectaculorum], p 185 (cites "Charlet (1997)", bibliography unavailable online), Oxford University Press, 2006, ISBN 0198144814, ISBN 9780198144816 retrieved via Google Books May 24, 2009(died 1480), Italian humanist, author of one of the first modern Latin school grammars, and Latin-language poet * Ieuan ap Hywel Swrdwal probable 1430 birth (died 1480), poet of the first known poem in the English language written by a Welshman 1431: * Ubertino Pusculo (died c. 1469), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Raffaele Zovenzoni (died c. 1480), Italian, Latin-language poet * François Villon born about this year (died sometime after January 5, 1463), French lyric poet, thief and vagabond 1432: * August 15 – Luigi Pulci (died 1484), Italian * Ōta Dōkan (died 1486), Japanese samurai warrior-poet, military tactician and Buddhist monk; said to have been a skilled poet, but only fragments of his verse survive 1434: * Matteo Maria Boiardo (died c. 1494), Italian * Antonio Bonfini (died 1503), Italian humanist and poet * Janus Pannonius (died 1472), Hungarian poet especially of Humanist poetry 1435: * Hans Folz born sometime from this year to 1440 (died 1513), German * Jean Molinet (died 1507), French poet, chronicler, and composer 1436: * Gabriele Altilio (died 1501), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Naldo Naldi (died c. 1513), Italian, Latin-language poet 1437: * Callimaco Esperiente (died 1496), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. 1438: * Giovanni Michele Alberto Carrara (died 1490), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Ugolino Verino (died 1516), Italian, Latin-language poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1430: * Alain Chartier (born 1392), French poet and political writer 1431: * Felip de Malla (born 1370), Catalan prelate, theologian, scholastic, orator, classical scholar, and poet * Andrea da Barberino (born 1370), Italian writer and poet 1434: * Christine de Pizan, 1430, according to another source Kurian, George Thomas, Timetables of World Literature, New York: Facts on File Inc., 2003, ISBN 0816041970 (born 1363), Italian poet who wrote courtly poetry in French See also * Poetry * 15th century in poetry * 15th century in literature Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website, University of Toronto. Category:1400s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry